xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Emma Summers (Earth-295)
For the mainstream character see: Emma Summers, or see alternate reality versions. Emma Summers (b. April 15, 1990) is a mutant, a witch and a Phoenix Force host. She is the daughter of Cyclops and Jean Grey. She is married to ?, and is a member of the X-Men Kids, a rebel team. This alternate version of Emma Summers lives in a world being controlled by Apocalypse. A much more agressive Emma struggles to protect her family, and survive this world (where all hell has broken loose) every day. 'History' : "I've died twice already. I'm not afraid of death anymore." :: −'Crystal' 'Early Years' 'Infected' In September 2023, a sudden outbreak of a cordyceps-like infection originating from the current incarnation of Pestilence rapidly spreads throughout the United States. 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Emma is an Omega-level mutant, and is one of the most powerful mutants who ever lived. She has great control over her incredibly powerful telepathic and telekinetic abilities. Her telekinetic energy signature is purple, and whenever she uses her psionic powers a flaming purple Phoenix emblem appears over her right eye. Telekinesis: '''Emma's telekinetic abilities enable her to levitate herself or other objects, propel or manipulate them however she wishes, stimulate individual molecules to create heat, and generate concussive force or protective shields. *Flight:' By telekinetically levitating herself, she is able to fly at high speeds. '''Telepathy:' She can manipulate the minds of others and even higher order animals within a vast, potentially limitless radius. Her notable powers include: *''Telepathic Defence:'' She can manifest her telepathy in a number of defensive ways. *''Telepathic Cloak:'' She can mask her presence and the use of her abilities from being detected by other psions and psychic entities. She can extend these defences to others around her as well. Cloaking via telepathy is not perfect and powerful psychics may notice and 'see' through this ability. *''Cloak Mind:'' Ability to rearrange the "mental engrams" of mutants so their distinctive mutant thought patterns cannot be detected by Cerebro-type devises or by other telepaths. *''Psionic Shield:'' Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of herself and of others minds. *''Telepathic Illusions:'' She can create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *''Telepathic Camouflage:'' She can alter the apparent physical appearance of himself and other people by altering the perceptions of those around her. This can go so far as to make other people believe that the camouflaged people are not there (invisible). A limit, if one exists, is only imposed by the number of people she is trying to fool, not the number of people she is camouflaging. *''Telepathic Manipulation:'' She can manipulate other people's minds easily, achieving a variety of effects. *''Mind Control:'' She can control the thoughts and actions of others. *''Mind Possession:'' She can possess the mind of another, and use that being's body as her own. *''Personality Alteration:'' She can alter the minds of others by force of will, permanently changing their personality partially or entirely. *''Mental Paralysis:'' She can induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *''Mental Amnesia:'' She can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *''Mind Transferal:'' She can transfer both her mind and powers into other host bodies if her own physical body could be somehow killed. *''Induce Pain:'' She can also induce mental pain merely by touching the brow of her victim. *''Heal Trauma:'' The ability to erase a person's memories and to heal mental trauma through "psychic surgery", the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centres in a person's brain. *''Mental Sedating:'' She can telepathically "sedate" her victims so that, if already rendered unconscious, they remain so for as long as she continues to "sedate" them. *''Neural Jumpstart:'' She can increase the speed of neural signals in the brain, she could increase other mutant's powers to incredible levels, but the effect was only temporary. *''Dilate Power:'' Ability to place "psychic inhibitors" in the minds of mutant adversaries to prevent them from using their powers. *''Mind Link:'' Ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. *''Psionic Blasts:'' She can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and turning someone brain-dead. *''Astral Projection:'' She can project her astral form from her body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane she can travel in astral form over vast distances. In the astral plane, she can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of her environment. She can communicate with others astrally through her own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. *''Mental Detection:'' She can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of herself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *''Psionic Firebird:'' She can manifest her telepathy as a psionic firebird; whose claws could inflict both physical and mental damage. 'Phoenix Force Avatar' As the avatar of the powerful Phoenix Force, Emma may greatly increase her powers by tapping into the life energies of those yet unborn. The Phoenix Force also allows its avatars to manifest additional powers. Phoenix Force Avatar: A cosmic entity which embodies chaos, especially the act of creation (and necessarily destruction - that creation may begin again), and derives its power from those yet unborn. Emma's body is permanently tied to the Phoenix Force as a nexus. Phoenix Force thinks that Emma is its "host, body, and self." The Phoenix Force gives her vast psionic ability to manipulate time, space, matter, and energy for virtually any purpose. Emma can also revive, absorb, re-channel and preserve any kind of life-form, since the Phoenix is the sum of all life-force. The Phoenix Force can significantly boost her mental abilities allowing her to rearrange matter at a molecular level, to fly unaided through space, create intense heat and thermal energy by stimulating molecular activity to create fire, flames, and concussive blasts. She can create fire under any condition, including while submerged, and she can manipulate thermal energy in her vicinity. She can also manipulate the voluntary and involuntary responses in the human body. *''Telekinetic Sensitivity:'' This lets her feel the texture of objects she has a telekinetic hold on, feel when other objects come into contact with them, and probe them at a molecular level to identify if they contain alien materials or feel when two things which she has a telekinetic "hold" upon are similarly composed. *''Immortality:'' As an Avatar of the Phoenix, Emma does not age and can be resurrected by the Phoenix Force. *''Resurrection:'' Any time Emma dies, the Phoenix Force will ultimately resurrect her. Sometimes this resurrection is instantaneous, at other times she spends time in the White Hot Room doing "Phoenix Work". If she dies, the Phoenix Force will automatically create a telekinetic cocoon, known as a "Phoenix Egg". If she's in the Phoenix Egg, the "Egg" is very hot to the touch. She also can resurrect others from death, not just herself. *''Interstellar Travel:'' A Phoenix Force avatar can fly unaided through the vacuum of space, and can travel interstellar distances faster than the speed of light. *''Temporal Manipulation:'' An Avatar acting as the Phoenix Force can manipulate the past across large temporal distances and with a profound knowledge of the causal effect his or her actions will have. 'Abilities' Genius-Level Intellect: Emma Summers is one of the most intelligent beings on the planet. It is also one of her biggest assets in battle. Emma possesses a mastery of chemistry, physics and electronics. A visionary theoretician, she has made breakthroughs in such varied fields as space travel, time travel, extra-dimensional travel, biochemistry, synthetic polymers, communications, transportation, energy generation, spectral analysis and more. She is one of the few people on Earth to be a connoisseur on other dimensions. Expert Pilot: Emma is a gifted pilot of fixed-wing aircraft, a skill she appears to have inherited from her father and grandfather. Master Strategist and Tactician: Emma has spent most of her life as a ninja, a team leader of her team (Team Saku) and being the daughter of Cyclops and the granddaughter of Corsair she has developed exceptional leadership skills. At times, even her older brother, Nate, who is the brilliant leader of the X-Men Kids, has asked Crystal for advice. Master Martial Artist: Emma has extraordinary hand-to-hand combat ability, and, several other X-Men. Emma holds black belts in judo and aikido. Due to her extensive training as a ninja, a spy, a shinigami and a member of the X-Men Kids, Emma is an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant, having mastered virtually every fighting style on Earth, most notably ninjutsu, and is also well versed in pressure points and the art of espionage. Multi-lingual: A gifted polyglot; Emma is fluent in many languages including English, French, Japanese, Russian, Chinese, Spanish, Italian and German; she has extensive knowledge of Latin, Arabic, Thai, Vietnamese, and Portuguese. Weapons Master: She is a master of many different weapons. Among the known are fumashuriken, zanpakutō, katanas, knives, sansetsukon (3-sectional staff), and shuriken. This all thanks to her ninja training, this also makes her able to use anything as a weapon. Master Astral Combatant: Emma is trained and excels in astral combat. Strength Level Class 50-75: Emma is probably one of the naturally physically strongest humans ever to walk the earth. She possesses vast superhuman strength enabling her to lift (press) over 60 tons easily. She engages in highly intensive exercise. Weaknesses 'Appearance' *'Hair:' Emma has short light brown hair, styled in a pixie cut. *'Wardrobe:' **'Jewelry:' *'Make-up:' Emma normally wears some make-up, darker than her mainstream counterpart. She usually wears dark mascara, dark pink lipstick and dark eyeshadow. *'Tattoos:' Emma has one known tattoo; the Crest of Love on her left shoulder. *'X-Men Uniform:' 'Personality' 'Equipment' Weapons 'Transportations' Category:Mutants Category:British Category:Americans Category:French Category:Married Characters Category:Witches Category:Phoenix Force avatars Category:Summers family Category:Grey family Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Umbrakinetics Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Female Characters Category:Characters born in 1990 Category:Aries (sign) Category:Characters Category:Omega-Level Mutants Category:Alternate Reality Characters Category:Earth-295 Characters Category:Twins